Inuyasha half!
by pyromaniacgrl
Summary: first fanfic! also my first succsesful fanfic. yeah... just read and reveiw. basically a ranma half inuyasha crossover. not sure what the couples are yet, it matters if one person lives or dies. . .
1. inuyasha becomes a girl

This is my fanfic so don't get mad at me if it ends up messed up. Kay? Kay. I got this idea when I was really bored one day because there were no inuyasha crossovers (well, 1 full metal alchemist) and I wanted one. So here it is. Oh yeah –is thought, just because its easy.

It starts out in Kagome's time. Miroku and Sango are there (it's a fanfic, right?).

''Sango, your food is amazing! You're a great cook!'' Kagome said, sweating over a huge pot of mush. ''Thanks!'' Sango replied. ''Yes, a great cook…'' Miroku said as he rubbed Sango's ass. SLAP! This caused inuyasha to look over from his perch high in tree for the first time. Miroku was on the ground, unconscious with a big red imprint of a hand on his face. ''You idiots are so stupid. I have more fun playing with Kagome's cat.'' inuyasha says, and grins. Kagome (not getting the joke) says'' well if you're so bored, go take a walk''. ''Fine I will''. ''fine''. Fine''. Walks off.

Inuyasha thinksstupid Kagome. So stupid. Why do I even hang around her? O yeah, Raman of coarse. But is that worth it…? Of course, this whole time he wasn't watching where he was going and accidently walked off a cliff. ''THIS IS ALL KAGOME'S FAULT'' he screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell helplessly from the cliff.

SPLASH! He landed in a spring or pond of some sort. He looked around, there was lots of other springs like this all around. ''Stupid Kagome'' he muttered as he got up, strained his close as best he could and walked off.

About a half an hour later, inuyasha noticed someone following him. He was wearing a white robe-like samari-ish cloth and had a sword. –He maybe an enemy or a friend…. Wait, what am I saying? Ofcourse he's an enemy. Let's see if he has the balls to attack-. After on hour of stalking, inuyasha began to get freaked out. –What the hell does that bastard want?

''Oh, why must I fall in love with so many goddesses. First Akane, then the mysterious pig-tailed girl, and now my silver hair goddess. When will I have them? I must follow her until she notices me'' Kuno (man in white robe thing following.) said. Inuyasha started running. Maybe I can outrun himhe thought. He started running. All of sudden, it hit him. His chest was all of sudden bouncing around. Inuyasha looked down…

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' inuyasha screamed, which his voice was a few notes higher than it had been. He almost fainted, upon noticing that he had breasts. ''What happened to me? Who did this? STALKER!'' he turned to kuno who just approached him. '' Hello, I am upper class man kuno tatewaki. Are you interested?'' ''You mean in you piece of annoying shit? NO! Why would I? I'm straight. Well I'm also a guy.''Inuyasha answered, barring his teeth and growling. ''I know you don't want to show your true feelings'' kuno said as he picked up inuyasha ''you can come over to my house and I'll try my hardest to keep kodachi (did I get that right?) from poisoning you.'' ''What? Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!'' inuyasha thrashed to get away. But kuno wasn't about to give up so easily, and ''accidently'' teared inuyasha clothes. All it did was a little bit of his flat stomach, but still, it looked a lot more stylish. Inuyasha eventually got loose and ran as quickly as he could to Kagome. –Maybe she wills now how to fix this problem.

after what seemed forever of running inuyasha got sight of Miroku. ''Miroku! Miroku! Finally! You have no idea what I have been through-''. ''What? Do you want me to make you feel better?'' asked Miroku, and in the process grabbed his ass and hugged him at the same time. Oh yeah, RIGHT IN FRONT OF SANGO. ''uhhhh'' inuyasha muttered, looking like he was about to gag. ''YOU LITTLE WHORE!'' Sango shrieked, lunging at inuyasha with her boomerang bone. ''Inuyasha'' Kagome asked, cocking her head to one side. Inuyasha turned so he was eye-to-eye with her. She gasped. ''Its Naraku who messed up when he was trying to turn into inuyasha!'' ''What? No no! It's really me! Honestly! Ask me any question and I could answer it correctly.'' Inuyasha screamed, trying to get both Sango and Kagome to lower their weapons.

''Fine one chance though,'' Kagome said, and put her finger to her mouth as you could see she in such deep thought on such a simple problem. ''OK. I got it. If the real inuyasha had to choose between Kikyo and me, who would choose?'' ''Kikyo, duh. She is so much hotter and a hell of a lot smarter-'' '' OH MY GOD ITS NARAKU! Miroku, wind tunnel!'' Kagome screamed. ''I can't destroy a women like that.'' He said, giving inuyasha a hungry look and a wink. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' inuyasha shrieked and turned the other way, running as fast as he could just to get away from Miroku.

After that, inuyasha decide it would be best if he just moped around town. He got tired as it got darker and decided to sleep on the streets. No upper class men will look on the streets for someone like mehe thought as he closed his eyes. ''Hey is you OK? Do you need a place to stay?'' inuyasha looked up to a girl with a pink pigtail and a black hat.


	2. inuyasha meets ranma!

Okay, the last chapter was all messed up. Oh well. Hope someone reviewed, because I'm writing this right after I uploaded the other one. So bored. At the end of this chapter our favorite inu is going to run into a mysterious person. Guess who it is! Oh yeah, this is my first fanfic, so don't bite my head off. Please review. 'Thought'. ''Speech''.

I'm going to quickly explain ranma to you all first. The ground of accursed springs is all these springs where if you fell in one, you become whatever drowned in there a bunch of years ago. Hot reverses the effect, but cold water will turn you back into whatever it was. Ranma (as well Inuyasha in this story) fell inside the accursed spring of drowned girl and turned into a girl. Shampoos becomes a cat, Ryoga a pig, Ranma's father a panda, and mousse a duck. Mousse won't be in this story, I don't think. To the story!

Inuyasha looked up at the girl. She smiled at him. 'What is she, a lesbian?' Inuyasha thought as he saw all too familiar hungry look in her eye, the one that Miroku gives pretty much every single girl. ''You can come home and stay at my place for tonight. It's very large so we have plenty of room to spare. '' Ranma said. 'Well I guess it is better than the street' Inuyasha thought. ''Okay.'' Ranma smiles. ''Great. This way!'' Inuyasha followed, weary.

''in this house'' ranma said pointing. Inuyasha stepped inside to see a frightening sight. A giant panda, a normal human male, three young girls, and a tiny black piglet. ''PANDA!'' Inuyasha screamed, pointing. ''Don't worry, that's just my old man.'' Poured hot water over him and turns into a very panda looking person. ''Uhhhhhh, okay. Now I'm freaked out.'' Akane giggles. '' hi! Looks like ranma took you off the streets. Poor you! Here, let me give something better to wear than that gaudy red outfit.'' Inuyasha looks down. 'My outfit isn't gaudy. Hey wait, Kagome always says that. This girl is even better looking than Kagome. She looks smarter too.' He (girl form still) smiled at her. ''Thank you! That would nice.'' ''I'll go and get you something''. A few minutes later she came back with overalls. ''You can come change in my room''. He followed her. She took him into a normal sized room with a bed and a dresser and a few other normal things. She started taking off her shirt. ''Uhhhhhhhh. What are ya, what are ya doin?'' Inuyasha asked, stumbling on his words. ''I'm changing. You should too'' pointing to the overalls. ''Oooookay. Um yeah.'' ''Hey, we're both girls, right?'' Akane said. Inuyasha nodded weakly. They were both naked when Akane came over and pushed Inuyasha, playfully. She giggled. ''Uhhhhhhhhhhh.'' Was all Inuyasha could say. He got up, just to be pushed again. 'This is really awkward. But kinda fun.' He pushed her back. Next thing he knew Akane had landed on top of him. She was obviously not aware how gay this was. Wrestling, with another girl, completely nude. ''Hey, I'm going to go take a bath. Wanna come?'' Akane asked. ''No. No. I think I'll just wait for you to finish.'' Inuyasha replied, stunned at this.

When Akane finally finished, Inuyasha stepped into the hot water. Next thing he knew, he was a guy. ''Whoa, that was weird.'' He was confused, but also happy to be a guy again. ' Oh shit. All the people her thing I'm a girl! They're not going to get it!' but before he could do anything, ranma walked in. Inuyasha stood up, just out of instinct. 'Oh shit. I'm screwed.' He thought, realizing ranma could see everything. ''Uh, whoa. Hey, wait a sec, you're like me!'' ranma said, running up to him. She smiled. Then she got real close, to wear they where touching. She smiled even bigger. ''Um. What's wrong with you? And why are you so close?'' Inuyasha asked, trying to push ranma off without hurting her. Then ranma kissed him. ''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'' Inuyasha screamed, turning the other way and grabbing the overalls. ''Get away from me! What's your problem? Ahhhh!'' Inuyasha, who was bright red, ran for the door, put on the overalls, which he was still a guy, and ran for it. Everyone in the kitchen starred. The giant panda pulled out a sign that said ''what the hell was that?'' everyone shook their heads no.

After a while of running, which was uncomfortable in the too small overalls., he saw Kagome and the gang. ''Oh, finally! You have nod idea-'' ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ITS NARAKU AGAIN. KILL IT!'' she grabbed a frying and hit him in a very uncomfortable place. She was aiming for his head, but being the slut she was, that's what she thought about most of the time. This made him kinda crouch and in a somewhat fetal position, while holding his balls. Sango came over. ''GO TO HELL YOU LIL WHORE!' she screamed at the top of her lungs, while kicking Inuyasha off the side of the cliff. He landed in a shallow lake below, but he was still hurt really bad. ''Itai. Ouch. Moan.'' He said as he just sat there, stunned. Why did Kagome have to be so stupid and go and ignore every time? And hit him in the balls? 'hey wait, I'm a chick again. Cold water. That's it! All I need now is hot water! Then I'll be a guy again!' he thought as he ran off in search of hot water.

In town, he quickly turned the corner and ran into someone. He looked up and saw a girl with two huge buns on the top of her said. '' How you dare!'' she said with a Chinese accent. Then she grabbed a giant mallet and tried to kill him for like an hour. After that, Inuyasha was completely exhausted and decided it would be best to just sit on the street corner again and just stay there. ''Are you okay? You look hurt. And tired. Here, have an orange they're good for you're health.''

Okay, so the mysterious person is like super obvious. I think I need more ideas in what should happen. Can someone please help me? I mean, I have a few ideas, but none that really form a plot. I think the plot right now is for inu to turn back into a boy. I think. Oh well, please review! Keep in mind that I'm posting the second chapter about two hours after I posted the first.


	3. sessy likes inuyasha?

Yeah! I actually got some reviews! And a new computer. I was going to type this tomorrow, but since I got reviews I decided to type it today. Well, here it is! 'thought'. ''speech''.

Inuyasha look up and saw Hojo of all people. Hojo, the guy who was dating Kagome in her time. 'What the hell? Why was he taking to me?' Inuyasha thought as Hojo offered a hand to help him off the street. ''why the hell are you talking to me? Remember, I tried to kill you!'' inuyasha screamed. ''what are you talking about? I haven't seen you ever in my life.'' hojo answered, confused. Then inuyasha remembered that he was a girl, and that Kagome had told hojo that was a play. ''well, get the hell away from me anyways, I mean, scuse me.'' he said, mimicking how kagome had told him to nice to people in her time. Inuyasha continued up the street, looked up and saw kuno walking down the opposite side of the street. 'oh shit'. he looked around and saw an open door, and ran inside.

Once inside, he realized that he was the only ''girl'' in the place. There was a long table than ran throughout the whole room. Everyone was drinking stuff that smelt a lot like sake. ''hey you. What are you doin here all by your self pretty thing?''. he turned expecting to see a normal person, maybe somewhat attractive, but turned to see an old man, poking his side. ''uh, what are doing.'' inuyasha asked, trying to remain calm and not kill the guy. ''wanna have a go?" the man replied. 'ewwwwwwwwwwwww. This guy is weird. I need to get out of here. These people smell funny. And I'm going to get raped or somthin.'' he turned towards the door, as the guy tried to rip off his shirt. ''WHAT THE HELL!'' inuyasha screamed as the man jumped about ten feet away. ''I'm gonna kill you'' he said lunging at the old man. ''um, sarge, we have a really drunk hot chick trying to kill an old pervy guy here. What do we do'' the man behind said into a small electronic devise. Realizing that a bunch were now staring at his huge claws, he decided it would be better to just run for it.

For the longest time these black and white cars that mad an annoying high pitch whistle and had flashing lights followed him. Finally, he saw where the town ended. 'perfect, I'll just loose them in the forest.' when this didn't work, he resorted to jumping of the side of the cliff. Fortunately that worked, but…

''Itai!'' inuyasha said as he hit the ground. He noticed that someone was standing over him. He looked up, right into the eyes of everyone's(at least my) favorite ice prince. ''hello, have you seen a half demon with long silver hair, smells bad, and wears a gaudy red outfit?'' sessy (sessho-maru) asked. ''What? Why does everyone say that that outfit is gaudy? I mean, uh no, I haven't'' inuyasha answered, realizing that sessy could probably kick is ass real bad right now. ''oh, well, your very pretty. Would like to come with me to my camp and have some food?'' sessy asked, without shown emotion. ''uh, okay.'' inuyasha answered. 'I'm starving, and I might get a chance to kill sessy.' next thing he knew, inuyasha was being carried by sessy, who was getting a cheap feel, through the forest. It opened up into a clearing, where he set inuyasha down. ''stay here for a minute while I go get us some food. By the way, what's your name?'' ''uh, me? Um, my name is . . . . .hoshi. My name is hoshi.'' inuyasha answered, trying not to seem too frightened. Sessy turned and left. Inuyasha looked around him. There was some blankets, ah and un, a sleeping rin, and. . . . A very mad looking frog thing. ''um, hello.'' inuyasha said, trying not to get killed. 'DIE!'' it screamed, lunging at him and bighting his face. 'ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!'' inuyasha screamed, flailing his hands around. Trying to Get it off, which he finally did. Then he turned and ran back towards the town.

'uh, what the hell was that thing. At least its off. Uh.' he sat down right where he was, now firmly exhausted. ''at least I'm still alive. Now I'll just go to sleep and dream of kikyo.'' he laid down, and curled into a ball. HONK HONK! 'what's that?' HONK HONK! 'really, that's annoying.' HONK HONK! BANG! And that's all he remembered, then everything went black.

What will happen to our favorite inu? What happened to our favorite inu? Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I am also working on a manga series, and I have a lot of homework. So yeah. Please review! And thanks so much for reviewing, to those who did. Also, ''itai'' means ouch. And hoshi means star. As in the stars in the sky. Bye!


	4. cat fight with kagura

Okay, I know I haven't loaded everything lately. Sorry! Whoever reviewed named ranchan23 or something like that (don't have time to lookup), thanks! You're the reason I'm updating. I live by the rule, the number of reviews you have, the number of chapters. But I do plan on ending this story not so soon though. Another reason I haven't updated is because I right down all my ideas on little pieces of paper during school and often loose them. Yeah, but I found it. So here it goes!

Inuyasha slowly came to. The area around him smelt a bit familiar. He didn't recognize, at least not enough to tell friend from foe. He got up, of what he thought would be the ground. All the blood rushed to his head, but he could now see and think. He was in a beautiful room covered with silks and furs. The best he was on was somewhat soft, but not that soft. The walls didn't look too sturdy, either. In a matter of fact, the place looked like it was just a make-shift building. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. He looked up, just as it opened. Kanna walked in. ''naraku would like to see you for dinner now. He would also like to know your name. '' inuyasha thought for a second. 'okay, I'm in naraku's castle, he thinks I'm a hot chick, and he wants to know my name. . . . let's see hear. . . ' inuyasha stared at kanna thinking. Kanna stared back. ''inuyasha?'' she asked, emotionless. Inuyasha started to sweat. 'she's on to me. Think! Think! Think!' ''uh, my name is Hoshi! Yes, hoshi. I've never heard of inuyasha. Ever. Yeah.'' inuyasha waited, hoping she believed him. ''fine, follow me.'' 'well, I guess I should follow her, since that would get me free food, and I might get the chance to kill naraku'. inuyasha followed her into a huge hall with a huge long table. There, naraku sat, with a chair unusually close to him.

''master naraku, meet lady hoshi'' kanna said coldly, and then stepped aside. Inuyasha walked in, still in those dorky overalls. He sat down in the chair, Cleared his throat, and followed it with an uneasy silence. Then naraku broke the ice. ''uh, hello lady hoshi. Where do you live. From what I sense, and from what kanna told me, you are a half dog demon, half mortal. It surprises me that you have never heard of inuyasha.'' 'oh shit, he's on to me. I know it. Calm down. Calm down.' ''uh, know, how ridiculous is that. I mean, one would think.'' inuyasha paused starring at naraku to see his reaction. Naraku's eyes were clearly on inuyasha's tits. ''uh, hello?'' inuyasha asked. ''uh, what did you say?'' naraku said, looking at inuyasha's face for the first time. Suddenly, many mortals came pounding through the huge doors, loaded with trays, each holding 50 oysters. ''good. Dinner is here.'' naraku said. ''um, there's only oysters. Do like oysters that much?'' inuyasha asked. ''no, its not that.'' said naraku, smiling. Inuyasha thought about that for a minute, and then remembered what kagome had said about oysters. And why she had tried to feed them to him. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' inuyasha screamed, turning in the chair, landing flat on his face. He got up, and ran again, this time making it as far as the door. ''itai'' he said, on the ground. He noticed that naraku was rushing towards him. ''shit!'' he got up again, and headed deep into the forest.

Once, in the forest, inuyasha sat down next to a stump to catch his breath. ''think you're safe don't you? INUYASHA!'' a mysterious voice said behind him. ''uh,'' inuyasha whined, whipping around to see who was there. Kagura stood there, with her fan poised, ready to attack. ''how did you recognize me?'' ''hoe did I not recognize you? Kanna did too. Whatever magic your trying to use is not working. In a matter of fact, Its terrible!'' kagura replied. ''WHAT? You think I did this to myself? I mean I had my brother hitting on me-'' ''YOU'RE THE GIRL THAT SESSHOMARU LIKES? MY SESSHOMARU?'' kagura screamed, outraged.' whoa'' inuyasha said, getting to his feet. ''its not like I like him.'' ''no, if your both a boy and a girl, that just makes him like you more. And rumors go around that says he likes your male form.'' ''shut up, I don't like my brother'' '' you stupid, gay, hot chick that'' ''SHIZUKINI!'' inuyasha screeched, lunging at kagura and pulling out half her hair. '' sesshomaru is mine!'' kagura screamed, biting inuyasha. ''I don't like my brother you ko-ama no baka!'' inuyasha replied, pushing kagura off. Then he jumped on top of her, punching and kicking her. ''die, ama no baka yaoi!'' kagura screamed, kicked inuyasha across the chest, making him land a pathetic heap on the ground 5 feet away. ''that should teach you to stay away from my sessy!'' kagura said, and turned to leave. ''itai.'' was all inuyasha could say.

Inuyasha got up and continued walking through the forest. He came to a break in the forest, and stared. It was exactly where his real bad luck had stated, the tendo training hall (aka ranma's house). ''ohhhhhhhhhhhhh man.'' inuyasha said, as he saw akane come out of the house. ''inuyasha! We have been looking all over for you! Finally you show up . You're just in time for dinner.'' akane said, with a bright smile on her face.'oh, well, It could be worse.' ''we're having raman.'' ''RAMAN! YEAH! Move aside!'' inuyasha ran into the house. ''guess she likes raman.''

After dinner, inuyasha helped akane with the plates(well, he wanted to het away from the giant panda that kept starring at him). ''hey, you can sleep in my room tonight.'' akane said, opening the door that led out of the kitchen for inuyasha, ''we're both girls, right?'' ''yeah, right.'' said inuyasha, with a kind of worried tone. ''you know something, I think ranma likes you.'' akane continued onto this other uncomfortable subject. ''do you?'' ''NO!'' inuyasha said with furry, with matching eyes. ''good, because I love ranma. Ranma is perfect. If I had to be stuck on a deserted island with anyone, it would ranma.'' 'oh my god, I'm stuck sharing a bed, let alone a room, with a lesbian. Oh shit.' ''well, good night.'' akane said before hugging inuyasha. of coarse, she kept one arm over inuyasha. 'uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, what do I do? What do I do? Ehhh? Oh no!' inuyasha thought as she placed the other arm around him in her sleep.

Finally morning came, inuyasha had stayed up all night make sure she didn't pull anything on him. Which of course she didn't. ''hmmmmmm. Good morning inuyasha! I wonder if ranma is here? I hope he is!'' akane said. ''WAIT! He? '' inuyasha thought out loud, so surprised. ''yes, he, what, did you think ranma was a girl?'' akane asked, and then giggled. ''inu no baka! '' she said and laughed. 'wow, she took that well'. inuyasha got up off the bed and hurried to get down to breakfast. Once there, inuyasha noticed a young boy that wouldn't stop starring at him. 'that must be ranma. Shit, why did I think that he was a girl? He was a girl. I know it! Wait, he must be like me! Like he said! Why is everyone so stupid in this fanfic? '' inuyasha's strange thoughts were interrupted by a wink from ranma. 'okay, stay away from him. Everything will be fine. I hope. Well, at least this meanst that akane isn't a lesbian' thought inuyasha as looked over to his right to see akane starring at his breasts. 'oh, well, not totally.' ''inuyasha, are you okay? You seem sick, I mean the look on your face. '' akane said n a worried tone. ''no, I'm fine. It's just that I need to find my group of people that I live with. That's all.'' inuyasha replied. ''well then, let's start looking!'' akane said as she grabbed inyasha's hand and hurried towards the door.

Okay, well, this chapter is really messed up. Not my fault. Got real lazy. I'v never seen ranma on tv, oly in the books. Also, the overalls that inuyasha wear are the same ones that ranma wears in the manga. Just as a visuall. About oysters- they are an aphroditic? Somthin like that. Well, whatever it is, it helps you get into the mood. And itai means ouch. Ama is bitch. Baka is stupid. Siskin is shut up. Outy! 


	5. Kagome comes to town

Okay, well, I want to thank everyone for reviewing. Um, yeah, that chapter and review rule thing, well, I never go back on my word, so I have lots to live up to. When I finish the story, I hope to have a total of 10 reviews. High flying, I always say. Well, here is the next chapter. Have fun with it! Just kidding.

''Okay, now let's organize a search party'' akane said, ''I'll go that way'' she said, pointing to the north, '' and you'll go that way.'' she said, pointing in the opposite direction. ''okay, will this work? I mean, don't we need more people?'' ''we'll do a more thorough search later. A real quick one right now. You see, we're having lunch with ranma, so I can't miss that…''

Inside the house, ranma stirred in his bed. yawn! he stretched. Today, will be a good day. I will find inuyasha, and make her love me. And my day will go exactly how I- DING DONG! ranma got to his feet. He went to the front of the house to answer the door. He pulled open the door, and there stood a girl in an extremely short mini-skirt. ''hello, my name is kagome. I'm looking for a guy named inuyasha. He has long white hair and wears a gaudy red outfit. Have you seen him?'' ranma thought for a minute. 'this must be the girl that loves inuyasha. Competition. Damn. There has to be a way to get rid of her…'' ''uh, no I haven't. but if you come inside I think I could help you in some way.'' 'please buy it. Please buy it.' ranma prayed. ''sure. I'm thirsty!'' kagome said and winked as she passed ranma. He just stood there, unsure how to take that. He just followed her inside. ''um, I'm going to go get you something to drink. Okay?'' ''that sounds great! You have a wonderful house!'' ''uh, thanks…'' he said, and turned and left.

Once inside the kitchen, he madly looked for something that would kill kagome. ''dish soap-no. bleach-yes, but no. hand sanitizer-no. rat poison-perfect.'' he said and held up the bottle. It read ''HAZORDOUS- IF CONSUMED WILL KILL.'' ranma just smiled. He poured some into a glass of lemonade and turned back to the room that kagome was in. ''OOOOOOOOOOO! Lemonade. I love it! Thanks!'' she giggled, took the drink and drank the whole thing in two gulps. '' this tastes great! Did you make it yourself-'' but she never did finished, because the poison had knocked her unconscious and fell back onto the ground. ''hehe. Damn! Not dead! Oh well, its good enough. I'll just through her in the garden, and when she wakes up she won't remember who she is or anything. Inuyasha or me! Haha!'' ranma screamed, throwing kagome over his shoulder and going into the next room. Well, this was probably the absolute worst time for ryoga to come into the story. He walked in, looking for akane, and ran into ranma with an unconscious girl in a mini skirt over his shoulder. '' okay, I can explain this. You see, this girl is, um, well, '' ranma stuttered, thinking for a logical reason anything like this would really happen. ''ranma, what are you doing? Honestly? You don't want anyone to know about this, do you?'' ryoga asked, already planning on telling akane. '' okay, this is the truth. I have fallen in love with this girl that has the same, the same, uh, the same problem as me and I'm not interested in akane anymore. The reason this girl is unconscious is because she is the girl's girlfriend and I poisoned her with rat poison.'' ranma replied, looking for a reaction. Awkward pause. A bird is heard outside. The trees sway. A bus crashes into the middle of the street. Which separates our house from it. Back to our story… ''okay, let me get this straight, you have fallen in love with this lesbian, which you are similar too, wait, you're going after her as a girl?'' ryoga said, coming to his own stupid conclusions, well, not that stupid. '' no, no. its nothing like that, she's straight, its just that-'' ''I'm going to tell akane that your in love with some chick as a chick. And then you'll never have a chance with akane.'' ryoga said, already imagining him and akane getting married. '' I don't care about that, I only care about inuyasha, well the chick inuyasha.'' ranma said, praying that ryoga would make a connection. ''oh well, I'm still going to go tell akane. Bye.'' ryoga said and turned and ran towards a random direction(and the wrong one too). ''oh well, at least he has a terrible sense of direction'' ranma said, and turned back towards the back door. Suddenly, kagome started moving. '' hey ranma! What happened? Did inuyasha come by? That lemonade you gave me was great!'' kagome said, with a familiar bright smile. '' ARE YOU SERIOUS? You're awake and you remember everything? '' kagome was confused. ''what do you mean?'' ''uh, nothing, I was just going to bring you outside to see the training ground.'' kagome stared. This guy was hot, even hotter than inuyasha (errrrrrrr, to kagome's eyes! Blind, I tell you, blind!) so going anywhere with him wasn't bad. Of course she wasn't aware that he was planning on to do.

''stupid kagome and the others. I bet if they had just stayed in one spot I could find them. God, it's not that hard.'' inuyasha grumbled as he thrashed through the bushes, searching for the group. He couldn't even smell them, which meant they weren't anywhere near. Nor was naraku or sessho-maru. Which now everywhere he goes he checks for first. He sighed, 'I should just go back home to akane's house, I'm bound to run into her eventually.'' back at akane's house, aka the tendo's training hall, kagome was being drowned in the backyard pool. She looked like she was going to die any second, so a man walking past decided to help. The stranger pulled her out of the pool and then helped her to her feet. ''thanks!'' kagome said, wondering why she had been drowning. Then she looked down and saw two large cement block tied to her feet. ''huh? I didn't even notice. How strange.'' was all she could say. The stranger just rolled their eyes and continued walking. Ranma, who had been spying from a tree far away, saw this. ''damn it! Why won't this bitch die? Hey, what's that?'' ranma said, noticing the shikon jewel shards around her neck for the first time. ''hmm. Those are pretty. I bet if I gave them to inuyasha she would like me more. HEY KAGOME! COME OVER HERE!'' ranma yelled, kagome giggled and came up to him. ''hey, sorry that you almost drown. But I have a surprise for you…''

Meanwhile, inuyasha was still wandering around when he caught the smell of many demons. He went over to the side of a cliff to see armies of demons lined up for battle….

What will happen to inuyasha? What will happen to kagome? What will happen to miroku and shippo and sango? Who was the stranger? Okay, I want to give a special thanks to inuyasha's little kitten, thanks to her, I no longer loose all my ideas. I also want to say that I came up with the coolest weapon. it's the size of a hunting rifle, the bullets are two inches long and one inch thick. One shot, you can also use it to stab people. Its meant to be held at your side like a walking stick. Oh yeah, I'm not a freak, that's the first weapon I ever came up with. I got the idea from watching full metal alchemist, So whatever. 


	6. the story actually begins to form a plot...

I want to thank inuyasha's little kitten for being the first to review. Also, what you said about kagome. I was planning on making a very misfortunate event happen to her, but I didn't think any of my fans were kagome haters. But since at least one is- kagome will die. In the way me and my friend have decided would be the most likely and most desirable. Yes-HAHAHAHA! Okay, well, here goes everything!

''where are we going ranma? And what's your surprise for me?'' kagome asked after giving an annoying giggle. She had a blind fold on, and was hoping ranma's surprise included them both. Little did she know, it did, and It also include a very deserted road. Ranma had stolen a stranger's car. Yes, why not? It couldn't do that much harm. Besides, he was about to this world and the feudal era of Japan of the most horrible creature to ever crawl the earth. So it was for a good cause. ''don't worry kagome. We're almost there. You have nothing to worry about. '' he said, then whispered, '' only starving and dying in the wilderness because I set you there. Ha-ha. Whose giggling now? You stupid ho.'' he smiled at his remarks. ''what did you say?'' kagome asked, totally oblivious to these comments. ''oh, nothing. Hey look, here we are! You can take off the blind-fold!'' ranma said, smiling his biggest smile he could ever muster. ''yeah!'' kagome squealed with delight as she got out of the car. But just as she shut the door behind her, ranma pulled away. Flooring it, it sped away at 93 MPH. quite good for a teen driver. Kagome just stood there. A few seconds passed. She looked at her watch. Time passed, as it has a bad habit of doing. Nothing happened. Kagome sighed, looked at her watch, and muttered '' I wonder when he's coming back…''

Inuyasha just stood there, stunned. He couldn't believe what he saw. The army started marching towards an unseen destination. Inuyasha just stared, hoping to catch a glance of the army's leader. No one was there. It just moved on its own. Stunning demons in wonderful armor. He had no idea why this was happening. When he had left the feudal era, no one was fighting. Not even small little disputes had been occurring. Everything peaceful. The only thing that happened in the last few days was that he had become a girl….-oh. shit.

Ranma drove like a madman as he looked for inuyasha. It was getting dark, he only had 45 minutes before it was completely black. He strained his eyes, darting them from the road to the side windows. Searching, he caught sight of akane, who was running towards the house. He pulled over, and leaned out of the window. ''hey akane! Macho-chick! Get over here!'' he screamed, hoping she would hear him. She rushed over, flushed with anger and exhaustion. '' do not call me macho-chick. Besides, what could be so important?'' akane asked, not expecting an answer. ''well, remember when inuyasha left this morning? she hasn't returned yet. I'm worried.'' he replied. ''WELL! I was gone too! But you do have a point about being worried. Let me hop in- hey, wait. What are you doing with my dad's car?'' she said, angry again. ''it's a really long story. I had to get rid of someone before I came here, but don't worry bout that. Just worry bout finding inuyasha. '' he said, with a truly worried look in his eyes. '' fine, let's go. But if she's okay and did all this for nothing and my dad gets mad at me for taking the car…'' she said, shaking her fists. ''good, just get into the car!''

Inuyasha saw naraku's army slowly march its way across a field. He stood in a tree, not twenty feet away. He knew who naraku was going against. Sessho-maru. Just because of inuyasha had become a girl. This had caused too many problems. Just then something caught his attention. On the horizon another army appeared. No doubt sessho-maru's army. But where was sessho-maru himself? And where was naraku? ''hey, you there! Girl, get over here!'' a strange voice said. Inuyasha turned around very slowly…

Kagome stood there, cold and hungry. I mean, she hadn't eaten for two hours! What can you expect. She hadn't moved, she still sat on a rock, right next to the cliff that ranma had been hoping she would fall down. She was thinking about the possible things that she could have done wrong to ranma. Had she done anything at all? In her mind, no. just then she stood up, thinking about everything that anyone had ever said to her. '' I need to be strong. No matter what. I will get home and inuyasha will save me from all the demons. And ranma will get with me. '' she said, as if a great speech that actually meant something. She started walking along the cliff, using it as a road. She was careful not to fall in. all of a sudden the ground start to shake. POUND! Then the ground would stay still. POUND! Something big was coming. Through the thick trees of the forest she say a huge demon come towards her. It was the one, the only, lord sessho-maru! He was in his dog-demon form, and he was still bounding towards her. Kagome just looked up, bug eyed and anxious. Something told her that inuyasha wouldn't be saving her…

Sessho-maru bounded through the forest. There was one thing on his mind- get the white haired girl that resembled his brother's heart. The only way he could do that is by beating naraku. His army was already going towards naraku's, it just lacked him. He got sight of a cliff, but he could see the other side. In this form, it would be simple to jump. What he didn't see was the little mortal that stood by the edge, starring at him.

Well, please review! This story is becoming to get a plot. I plan on ending it soon. I also plan on coming up with a couple of new stories. Possibly tonight. If I can think of them. I might do a PG rated one, and an R rated one. No, I'm going to make the PG rated one at least PG-13. Yep, I will somehow. Well, bye-bye. And If any of you read any other manga, when you review, tell me. Also tell me if you have written any stories of your own. Bye! 


	7. The story continues to form a plot

Okay, sorry that I haven't updated in like forever! Really sorry! Um, thank you to those people who updated and are actually reading this. I plan on starting a new story that I actually am spending half my time on it. And this time it won't be a crossover, so more people can enjoy it. And I plan on ending this story In the next chapter. Also, we won't know what will happen to kagome and sessy quite yet, on account that someone told me they would send their family after me. Yeah….. Okay. Here it is. 

Akane and ranma drove around the town for awhile. ''why do we have to do this? I like you and all, but I don't want to drive somewhere with you. And ''park'' if you know what I mean. . . I mean, god, you can be so stupid!'' akane rambled, still staring out the window. Ranma just put his face into his hand, annoyed. ''listen, for the last time, I'm not here for you, we're driving around because I'm trying to find my LOVE, inuyasha. So I suggest you start looking, or you'll end up like kagome.'' akane just stared. ''end up like kagome? What did you do to kagome?'' ''oh, I left her in the middle of nowhere. Do you suppose inuyasha is somewhere around here?'' akane, again, just stared. ''you left her in the middle of nowhere.'' ''yep'' ''RANMA YOU JERK! WHY DO YOU DO STUFF LIKE THAT?'' ''you didn't answer my question! Kagome can find her way back, I only left here a mile from home. Besides, inuyasha has been missing for like a day.'' akane sighed, noticing that ranma was really worried about this. ''well, if anyone would have taken her, I believe they would have taken her to the forest.'' then that's where we're going!'' ranma turned the car around, which all of a sudden made a screeching sound and stopped.

MEANWHILE Akane's father got out of his ride's car, soaking wet from the rain. ''thanks again yoko! See you next week!'' holding his umbrella high above his head, he hurried towards the house. Walking into the garage, he noticed something was missing. ''where's my car?'' . . .

BACK WITH RANMA AND AKANE ''INUYASHA!'' akane screamed. They had started walking since the car had bailed on them. ''jee, I wonder where she could be?'' ranma said. They had been wandering the forest, and now discovered that they were as lost as kagome at a Goth convention. It was pitch black(nighttime) and pouring down rain. ''hey, are you guys looking for inuyasha?'' ranma and akane looked up to see two adults standing above them. Akane spoke, seeing that ranma had no desire in talking to these strangers. ''um, yes mam. Have you seen inuyasha?'' the woman smile brightly and the man laughed as he moved closer to her. ''no, we are looking for inuyasha just like you guys are.'' he said. Then she felt a warm hand on her ass. ''PERVERT! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!'' akane screamed, backing away from the stranger immensely. SLAP! a big red hand mark appeared on the man's face. ''miroku, you're such a stupid pervert. I mean even teenage girls! You know no bounds!'' the woman continued screaming at the man as he just smiled sheepishly. ''um, by the way, how do you know inuyasha little girl?'' akane just stood there for a second, trying to decide if she should run or stay there and answer. ''inuyasha has been staying at my house for a while, since he lost is group he hung out with. This morning he left to take a walk and hasn't shown up since. So we went looking for her. Here, this is ranma, RANMA! Get over here!'' a skinny yet busty little girl walked over. ''WOW! You're cuter than this girl! Hey, do want to bear my-'' SLAP! miroku, this is not the time for this! Is that the only reason you are looking for inuyasha? I think you should go home then. I mean, miroku and I just sensed a great demon aura about five minutes ago and-'' ranma all of a sudden showed interest in the conversation. ''NO! I love inuyasha! And nothing is going to keep me from getting to that!'' silence. Miroku got up off the ground ''boy, kagome is going to be mad about that!'' ranma smirked. ''no she isn't. let's just say I got rid of her.'' miroku and sango exchanged glances. ''um, we were going to continue searching in that car right there. You can join if you want.'' ''OKAY!'' the two children screamed in unison.

Once in the car, the kids busied themselves with looking out the window. ''Oh my god. That girl killed kagome!'' sango whispered, making sure nobody but miroku heard. ''yes, I know, but where do think this car came from? And how do I know how to drive?'' sango sighed. ''it's moments like these that the narrator gets involved in some unusually way that ruins the story. God, the reason is because it moves the story along and makes more sense.'' miroku shook his head. ''well, the only reason she did this is so nobody would ask questions like ''how did miroku get the car?'', so I suppose it doesn't matter-'' ''miroku, would you shut up about the damn car? What about kagome? She is now dead because of this psycho in our backseat! Should we kill her?'' miroku shook his head no. ''listen, I am really sorry that kagome's hot ass is dead, but killing another hot chick won't solve-'' ranma cleared her throat. ''you know, I can hear everything you guys are saying.'' sango turned in her chair to look at the young girl's glaring eyes. ''oh shit.''

Inuyasha quickly turned around to see a figure standing under the darkness of the forest. He stepped a foot closer, revealing a familiar silhouette. ''what? Ah! Kagura, what do you want?'' kagura stepped out from among the shadows. ''I see you have come to claim what you think is ''your'' property inuyasha.'' inuyasha just clenched one of his claws. ''FOR THE LAST TIME! I DON'T LIKE MY BROTHER!'' he lunged at her, powered by pure anger and embarrassment. ''oh come on. I know you like the attention he gives you! And if you don't like him so much, then why did you start this fight over him!'' inuyasha just became more angry. ''WHAT! Oh, you stupid ho! I mean why do you think I like him?'' oh, I'm the ho! At least I'm not with four people at once, you two- no, four timer!'' (I'm starting this chick fight in script form, it's just easier)  
Inuyasha-what? What four people am I with?  
Kagura- sessy, kikyo, that demon slayer, and the slutty kagome!  
Inuyasha- what? Who are you to call kagome a slut?  
Kagura- oh, it's just what she is! I mean, how can you not notice her with every walking thing.

Okay, now, for me to continue anything, I need to know right now, should I kill kagome, or no? review please! I need them! And tell me what you think! also, thank espically to inuyasha's little kitten! you rock! woo! sorry if this chapter is short, but ya know how things are. yep. . . okay, well, it's getting awkward now. so, uh, bye. oh yeah, if you read this, even if you don't have a username, please reveiw! even if you say ''you suck'' reveiw anyways. personally, it's all good. bibi!


End file.
